Caboose vs. Edgeworth
The Final Four gets intense as Caboose of Red vs. Blue (nominated by TheSoulofMelemele) takes on Edgeworth of Ace Attorney (nominated by Pikart767)! Who will triumph in Semifinal Round? The Captain of the Blue team or Ace Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth? Introduction Inside the courtyard, the mysterious man garbed in a tuxedo watches Caboose backflips out of the smoke, landing on one knee once in a safer area. For most the tournament it was somewhat fun and games. The engagement has put captain on a more serious tone. Caboose: He’s strong! Elsewhere, another man backs out of the for a good distance away. The man holds his briefcase, but summons swords as he stands up. High above the two on a alter stands the mystery man, who looks down into the courtyard below with a stern gaze. He says nothing, but merely watches, evidently expecting a certain outcome of a fight. Back in the courtyard, the smoke clears, and Caboose and Edgeworth run at each other to resume combat. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Les Vagas) 60 Edgeworth forms a bow and arrow, firing a storm of arrows at Caboose, but he charges through them without fatigue. As he gets closer to the attorney, he raises his gun, so Edgeworth stops firing and swings a sword up. With tremendous force, he uses the weapon to block and repel Caboose, and bashes him on the side of the head with it. A kick to the chest sends the captain stumbling away. 53 The attorney was quick to grab a knife and slices the bullet in two. Edgeworth points a blade in his suitcase towards the captain of the Blue team while walking back to keep a distance. Caboose proceeded to glow his gun, he quickly rushed and support himself and elevated himself as he swiftly dove down to confront Edgeworth, blocking his narrow exit out of the courtyard. 41 Edgeworth turns around, but doesn’t see anything. After turning back, however, Caboose is right in front of him, and punches both sides of his head simultaneously. Caboose twists Edgeworth’s body around 270 degrees. With a finger on the trigger, Caboose unloads an entire magazine on the prosecutor. The Captain lifts the hunter up into the air, and slams him down on the ground with an impact. 36 Edgeworth grabbed another item from the suitcase. From the look of his face, he was unsure but then grabbed it to reveal as some type of bomb. Edgeworth: Guess I have no choice! The attorney threw it at the captain of the Blue team. He has no time to get rid of it as it explodes and smoke wrapped around Caboose. It left the captain is blinded and coughing. The smoke had begin to create burn wounds around the suit of armor. 28 Caboose gets back on his feet, and sees Edgeworth hurl a bandsaw at him; batting it aside, it crashes into a wall of the structure, and Caboose approaches the attorney. Though Edgeworth shoots Caboose with lightning, the captain rips them out. Caboose flattens the prosecutor as he stumbles towards him, and lands on his back. Suddenly a loud noise is heard on the alter. As suddenly two characters that were thought to be knocked get up and healed by an outside force. The two then charged up towards the structure. ???: Oh no! This was not according to plan! 19 Meanwhile Caboose's senses and mind was flipping out as he screeched out in confusion and anger, he thrashed out of the broken pieces of the wall and jumped back up to his feet as he hit the attorney with a blast. Edgeworth blasts Caboose again with a push but the captain uses it as momentum to them jump off the wall and strike Edgeworth's head with his gun. 9 Caboose then punches Edgeworth away and readies his gun as he shoots and finish the prosecutor off until suddenly a large blast from out of nowhere came and hit the captain. Caboose: Whattt thhhheeee! Caboose was then sent flying off of the main stage as Edgeworth looks as if he had won. Edgeworth: A shot at the big guy! ???: Not quite! The voice sounded way too familiar as he turned around to see a purple alicorn behind him, pissed. 3 Before he could react, the alicorn blasted the briefcase turning it to dust. The alicorn had him right where she wanted him. With a blast the prosecutor fell of the stage as he hits the ground cold. Double K.O. The two revealed themselves as Mega-Man X and Twilight Sparkle as they were about to confront the mystery man. However before they could a cloud of magic appeared. The two then cough as they then charged at each other. Both: PERISH!! ???: A strange turn of events, but this should be juicy!! A sinister grin emerged on his face as he starts to laugh. LET'S GET FIRED UP!!! FIGHT!!!! (Cues Mega Man X5 'Duality') 60 Mega-Man X opens fire with his blaster, firing a storm of energyball at Twilight Sparkle, but uses a barrier spell to block. When she released the spell, she summons magical spikes as they struggle for an upperhand. With tremendous force, he uses the weapon to block and repel Twilight Sparkle, and bashes her on the side of the head with it. A kick to the chest sends the alicorn stumbling away. 51 The Maverick Hunter was quick to grab his saber and tries to slice the alicorn in half, but teleported away. X points his energy blade towards the Element of Magic while walking back to keep a distance. Mega-Man X: (thought) She can teleport. This should be tricky. Twilight proceeded to glow her horn and tries to sabotage with her magic, but to no avail. She quickly rushed and support herself and elevated herself as she swiftly dove down to confront the maverick hunter, blocking his saber slash projectile. 40 Mega-Man X rolls to the side to avoid Twilight Sparkle's attempted impalement; he slams into the ground with her horn stuck. Mega-Man X took this time and shot her in the head, causing her to fall back. The two rush for close-quarters combat, with Z-Saber against Twilight’s magic. As they strike and move around the courtyard and head upwards, Twilight’s movements are more controlled while Mega's attacks are relentless. Neither gains an advantage until X ducks under alicorn’s beam slightly too late, and leaves a burnt part of his forehead. 32 Mega-Man X has no time to react as Twilight then blasted the maverick hunter back with a laser from her horn. X got up a bit slower this time around as a result from the blast, and activated a new ability, which began healing him. Twilight Sparkle: You don't know when to quit. Impressive. I must respect your loyalty and bravery. Mega-Man X: I will not stop, until your finished. Mega-Man X tried to use hard knuckle on the alicorn, but teleported. She went towards Mega-Man X and teleported each other. The two then emerged above the clouds and the structure. 22 Mega-Man X attacks first, summoning sawblades, but Twilight Sparkle traps them in crystal, rendering them useless. She attempts to strike Mega-Man X with the crystal traped sawblades. Mega-Man X splits into two clones as the destroy the crystals. Twilight Sparkle: Another trick! Which one is real? She guesses and blasts through the image and gets kicked in the face by the real X. The Maverick Hunter charges and creates a massive buster shot, pushing the Element of Magic back, but a quick shot forces X to drop his attack to deflect it. 16 Twilight Sparkle turns saber into an orange and Mega-Man X throws the Z-Saber, now a citrus fruit as he tries to shoot a buster shot. Twilight throws the maverick hunter high up the air, and drops him onto the ground and summons a large safe over his head, leaving Mega-Man X immobilized, Twilight: I'm Sorry, that it came to this! The pony tears as he shoots Mega-Man X with a magical blast turning the courtyard into a lunar crater. 8 Mega-Man X gets up and equips the Speed Burner, and shoots bursts of fire at the surprised alicorn, which charges at him. Mega-Man X charges up a powerful X Buster shot, which he knows will take out Twilight Sparkle. The two foes face and before Mega-Man X can fire his final shot, Twilight Sparkle used magic on the X Buster, rendering it useless. 1 Twilight flew up into the sky and then flew down at him full speed. Twilight shot a powerful blast causing the maverick hunter to crash to the grown. K.O. Twilight Sparkle realized that he is one of three remaining people in the alter. Her, the winner of Labrys vs. Fa Mulan, and the mysterious individual, who stands up. ???: Well done, well done! But, there can be only one can remain! Results (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken - Victory Theme (Street Fighter)) John1Thousand: I know what people are thinking! What just happened?! Well word came to me on a private chat saying that users had made fake accounts to give both of these characters an upper hand. To be honest 435 people I don't think show up on the wiki in a day. Sockpuppeting is prohibited on the One Minute Melee Fanon Wiki. I don't know who exactly did this, but both sides are guilty. For this reason, both Caboose and Edgeworth are disqualified and Mega-Man X and Twilight Sparkle will fight in the Final Four! This melee's winner is Twilight Sparkle (Cues Impressions of Celestial Origins) Winning Combatant: Mega-Man X: 19 Twilight Sparkle: 24 Twilight Sparkle advances to the Championship!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:John1Thousand Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees